


The damage you've inflicted

by Kindred



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: It turned you into the basketcase you are now.”“Thank you.” The wild-haired omega smiled at him.





	The damage you've inflicted

“Hey, are we leaving?” Klaus asked as he watched Diego walk towards the front door with a scowl on his face.   
“I’m leaving.” He snarled,   
“Cool, I will get my stuff.” The omega said as he turns the other way, Diego groans as he stomps his way back to his car he didn’t need his brother hitching a ride with him, he has things to do. Stepping to the car he looks around and couldn’t see Klaus and he sighed as he gets into his car and starts it up. The back door open and the figure flung himself into the back before leaning forward “Okay let’s go.” 

He sighed as he looked up at the review mirror to see Klaus leaning back sat in the middle his legs spread wide as he rolls his head back exposing his long neck. “Hey, let's go somewhere out the way.” He mumbles as a large goofy smile appears on his face.   
“Klaus I have things to do.”   
“Yeah like me!” He giggled as he threw his arms in the air and then started to trail his hands down his chest letting his nails scratch his skin. “Oh come on Diego you use to do me all the time!” He whined as he rubbed his hand on his groin.   
“Fuck.” The alpha growled, “Will you stop that!” He snarled   
“But I want my alpha in me now!” He moaned  
“Fuck Klaus, what is wrong with you?” He asked as he stopped the car and turned to look this brother.   
“Well I’m a little hungry, starting to soba up a little and I am really fucking horny right now and my alpha is being a dick and won’t fucking fill me.” He growled as he looked at the man in the eye.   
“Hey you only come to me to get fuck and then you just walk away and I don’t see you for weeks or months!” He growled, “I never know if I’m going to see you again or you’re going to send up dead in the gutter.”

Klaus stopped and stared at the alpha with wide eyes and then leaned forward and cupped the side of his face and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. “Oh, my alpha.” He smiled “I didn’t think you would want me to hang ground. Most people won’t want to spend time with me and you seem just happy to get your rocks off and fall asleep.” Diego opens his mouth to say something but Klaus started to speak again. “Any way you seem embarrassed to be seen with me most of the time and you seem to prefer girls.” He pulled his hands away as Diego kissed the goodbye tattoo on the palm of his hand. A confused look formed on Diego’s face as he looked at his brother who is rubbing his eyes   
“I’m alpha! I like omegas dumb arse.” Klaus stares at him blinking as if he had forgotten that for a moment. “When dad caught is all those time when we were kids still scares the shit out of me, you took the worst of his punishment. It turned you into the basket case you are now.”  
“Thank you.” The wild-haired omega smiled at him.  
“Do you want me as your alpha?” Diego asked as he watches the omega stretch letting the alpha watched his shirt rise up showing more skin.  
“Yes.”   
“Why?”   
“Why do we have to do this now, I want cock with a knot!” He moaned “Stop being a bitch and give it to me!” Rolling his eyes Diego turned back around and started the card. “Alright fine apart Ben, you were the only other alpha I trusted. Still trust.” He mumbled as he looked away his cheeks heating up to a soft pink.

Diego smirks as he carries on driving while Klaus moans about him being an arsehole, they drive somewhere secluded and stops the car before climbing out the front and slipping into the back. He looked at Klaus who is laying down the skirt rising up leaving very little to hide. “Allison won’t be happy.” The alpha smirked   
“Yeah, but I will be.” He chuckled as he moved his leg pressing his foot onto the driver’s seat headrest. “I got surprised for you.” He smiled, it that loony smile that kills Diego’s will power as he watches his brother lift up the skirt to show his surprise.   
“Is that?” The alpha blinked in shock as he looked at the tattoo on his inner thigh ‘property of Diego.’ It read. “When did you get that?”   
“Ummm you wrote there last time we fucked up…” He giggled at his own joke “…so I thought hey why the fuck not.” He grinned, he growled Diego growled and his jeans just got a little tighter.

Opening his jeans he pulled out his cock and grabbed his omega’s hips and dragging him closer. “If you’re going to be my omega you need to stop with the drugs.”  
“Oh come on don’t be like that!” He pouted “I need them.” Diego huffs as he pulls out a pair of handcuffs and leans forwards grabbing Klaus’ wrists and tapping them above his head in the cuffs. “Hey!” Diego them pressed the head of his cock at the slick over the entrance and kept it there watching the omega wiggle and squirm. “Come on alpha please I’m empty!” He whined the alpha didn’t say anything as he pushes himself forward.

Klaus whined and moaned as he felt the stretch of the alpha’s cock fill him, it burns and stung adding more to the pleasure building. The skirt was bunched up and Diego held his slim hips as he started to rock gently into him “No faster!” The omega cried as the alpha fucked him slowly it was enough to make him sob as he dragged out it out.  
“I’m not going any faster than this; I know how much you enjoy a good hard and fast fuck. But this is the punishment you don’t get my knot or get to cum until you agree to stop taking drugs.   
“You bastard!” He sobbed as Diego kept going at his own pace and if it looked like Klaus was close he stopped and pulled out until the building pressure was gone. “Please no!” He was wrecked, his makeup was smeared and running down his face, there were tears lots of tears. 

True to the alpha’s word Klaus didn’t get his knot and didn’t get to cum either, Diego, on the other hand, got to cum a couple of time. Pulling back the alpha put his cock away “No no what are you doing?” Klaus cried as the alpha leaned forward again and shushed the omega.   
“We will finish this at home.” He smiled as he put the gag into his mouth and moved to the front seat, leaving Klaus tied up in the back. Diego learnt long ago that sometimes you need to play Klaus at his own game.


End file.
